Loin de la violence des Hommes
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: Voldemort domine le monde et les scènes d'humiliations publiques de prisonniers, Moldus, traîtres ou opposants au Régime sont devenues quotidiennes. Hermione, en mission avec Harry et Ron pour détruire les Horcruxes, est capturée par les Mangemorts lors d'une sortie.
1. Loin de la violence des Hommes

Un vent glacial malmenait la petite tente plantée maladroitement dans la nuit. A l'intérieur, assise presque à même le sol gelé, Hermione grelottait. Elle essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur les voix de Harry et Ron, qui chuchotaient, afin d'éviter d'entendre les rugissements du vent. La toile de la tente claquait durement et Hermione était terrorisée. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à s'endormir malgré l'heure très tardive.

L'influence de Voldemort s'étendait de jour en jour. Toutes les institutions du monde sorcier tombaient sous la coupe les unes après les autres. Le Ministère de la Magie, la Gazette du Sorcier, Azkaban, Gringotts, les radios et même Poudlard, il contrôlait tout et soumettait le monde magique à un régime de terreur. Les nés-moldus étaient traqués sans relâche. Les opposants au régime étaient très durement réprimés.

Harry Potter était devenu l'ennemi public n°1. Sa tête était mise à prix et, pour beaucoup de sorciers, l'appât du gain supplantait totalement la logique d'aider le Survivant. Pas une journée ne passait sans que l'on entende parler de meurtres, de représailles ou d'arrestations. Le régime se durcissait de jours en jours. A présent, non contents de répandre la terreur, les Mangemorts se livraient à des scènes publiques. Les humiliations publiques des traîtres et des opposants au régime devant une foule en liesse étaient devenues monnaie courante. Les hurlements des suppliciés résonnaient longtemps dans les esprits.

Au petit matin, réveillée aux aurores, Hermione écoutait la radio, tentant d'ignorer la morsure du froid sur son corps endoloris. La présentatrice énonçait avec une fierté non dissimulée les noms des sorciers pris lors d'une nouvelle rafle. Comme à chaque fois, Hermione retient son souffle, comme à chaque fois, son cœur se serre douloureusement, et comme à chaque fois, elle prie Merlin pour ne pas entendre un nom familier.

"... Anna Forcima, 24 ans, Sang-de-Bourbe... Jim McOwens, 58 ans, Sang-de-Bourbe... Théodore Nott, 17 ans, traître... Justin Reisader, 20 ans, opposant... "

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa brutalement. Théodore Nott... Théodore Nott... Théodore Nott, 17 ans, traître... Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

"Harry... souffla-t-elle.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ils ont... Ils ont arrêté Théodore Nott...  
\- Non, c'est pas possible ! Enfin, je veux dire … son père est un Mangemort !  
\- Si... Apparemment, c'était un traître."

Harry soupira et reprit la parole :

"Demain, si le vent s'est calmé, il faudra aller en ville. On a presque plus rien à manger.  
\- J'irai. C'est toujours Ron ou toi qui vous en chargez."

Harry lui sourit. Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de Théodore Nott à Poudlard. C'était un grand Serpentard solitaire, arrivé à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.

La journée passa, lentement, trèèèès lentement. Aucun nouvel indice sur les Horcruxes, aucune nouvelle piste à explorer, aucune amélioration de la météo. La maigre chaleur qui se dégageait de la flamme magique allumée au milieu de la tente ne suffisait pas pour en réchauffer l'intérieur.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva courbaturée. Tous ses muscles la lancèrent douloureusement quand elle se mit debout. Ron dormait encore et Harry avait la tête plongée dans des parchemins.

"Salut.  
\- Coucou, bien dormi ?"

Harry lui lança un regard ironique qui la fit sourire. Elle enfila rapidement un gros sweat à capuche et un jean. Elle bu une gorgée de Polynectar et grimaça à cause du goût. Elle sentit son corps se modifier. Elle se glissa hors de la tente, baguette en main et frissonna. Elle se mit en marche vers le village le plus proche. Son cœur accélérera dans sa poitrine quand elle sortit du champ de protection installé quelques jours plus tôt. Son souffle se condensait devant elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle atteignit enfin Preston-St-Thomas. Et elle se figea d'horreur.

Des dizaines de Mangemorts se trouvaient dans le village, semant la panique. Les villageois terrorisés tentaient de leur échapper. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Elle arrivait en plein milieu d'une rafle. Elle se tapit dans une petite ruelle et n'osa plus bouger un seul orteil de peur de se faire repérer. Les cris des villageois lui déchirèrent le cœur. La main crispée sur sa baguette, tous ses sens en alerte, elle essaya d'ignorer les battements sourds et frénétiques de son cœur.

"Y en a une ici ! hurla une voix derrière elle."

Hermione fit brusquement volte-face et de se retrouva face à un imposant Mangemort. Il lui attrapa brutalement de bras. Hermione cru que la poigne de fer du Mangemort lui avait brisé le bras. Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait. Excédé, le Mangemort la gifla violemment et lui arracha sa baguette. Complètement sonnée, Hermione sentit le Mangemort la faire léviter sans délicatesse. Elle fut douloureusement projetée contre un mur, au milieu de dizaines d'autres sorciers. Sa tête tournaient, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle eu une pensée pour Harry et Ron.

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent enfin avec les prisonniers, laissant derrière eux un paysage de désolation. La rafle avait duré moins d'une heure. Hermione sentit sa poitrine se compresser douloureusement. Elle atterrit brutalement sur un sol dur et froid. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'elle se retrouva projetée sur le côté. Un crissement suraigu lui donna la chair de poule et tous ses poils se hérissèrent.

Puis plus rien. Seulement la pénombre, le froid et le silence. Un silence étouffant, angoissant uniquement entrecoupé de cris, de hurlements et de sanglots. Hermione se releva en chancelant et sa tête lui tourna. Elle eu la nausée, s'appuya contre un mur en pierre glacé et ferma les yeux. A première vue, elle se trouvait dans une cellule. La panique commença à s'insinuer sournoisement en elle. Des frissons parcourraient son corps.

Un mouvement sur le côté la fit sursauter. Méfiante, le cœur battant à toute allure, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à côté d'elle. Une silhouette se tenait, prostrée, contre le mur du fond, silencieuse, la tête dans les mains.

Une porte claqua et des bruits de pas précipités firent instinctivement reculer Hermione au fond de la cellule. Un Mangemort s'arrêtait devant chaque cellule. Parfois, un hurlement retentissait suivi d'un rire sadique. Le son des plaintes des prisonniers se rapprochaient inexorablement de la cellule d'Hermione. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourina encore plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet depuis un bon moment et elle ne douta pas un seul instant que les Mangemorts la reconnaîtraient.

"Bon alors qui avons-nous ici ? Demanda-t-il. Hum... Ah oui. Nott. On t'a apporté de la compagnie. Amusez-vous bien."

Le Mangemort se mit à rire comme un dément, fier de blague.

"Ta gueule Dolohov ! siffla venimeusement le-dit Nott.

Le maléfique de Dolohov loupa son cœur de peu et atteignit Nott à l'épaule. Comme pétrifiée, Hermione l'entendit suffoquer à côté d'elle pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand il fut au bord de l'asphyxie, Dolohov leva le maléfice.

\- Et impertinent avec ça ! railla le Mangemort pendant que Nott toussait et reprenait difficilement son souffle N'oublie pas que tes jours sont comptés, Nott, ne l'oublie pas... Assez parlé. Toi ! La fille ! Approche !"

Hermione sursauta en entendant le Mangemort s'adresser à elle. Elle s'approcha des épais barreaux en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Dolohov lui fit brutalement relever le menton.

"Qui avons-nous là ? "

Les yeux du Mangemort s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ooooh ! Mais c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter ! Quand Il va être au courant que je t'ai attrapé, sale vermine !" s'exclama-t-il avec empressement, une flamme de pure folie allumée au fond de son regard. "Endoloris !".

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur comme jamais. Torturée, elle souffrait comme si des milliers de lames tranchantes lui traversaient le corps. Elle commença à convulser et tout s'arrêta. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son corps était en feu et sa respiration saccadée. Quand elle émergea de sa torpeur, Dolohov n'était plus là.

"Alors comme ça tu t'es fait choper Granger", ricana Nott, la voix enrouée. Assis au fond de la cellule, dans le coin droit, il ne paraissait nullement affecté de l'avoir vue se faire torturer juste devant lui.

Trop affaiblie, Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle se releva lentement en serrant les dent à chaque mouvement. Elle se réfugia au fond de la cellule, dans le coin opposé à lui.

Ils se murèrent tous les deux dans le silence. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione. Comme Harry et Ron allaient-ils réagir ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Ses larmes ne se tarirent qu'au bout d'un long moment. Elle observa Nott à la dérobée. Le ténébreux Serpentard avait perdu la superbe qu'il avait à Poudlard. Fortement amaigri, ses joues creuses et son teint blafard faisaient peur à voir. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les yeux en mèches indisciplinées.

Inconfortablement installée sur le sol froid, sans baguette, avec un Serpentard taciturne et désagréable pour seule compagnie, Hermione luttait contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Elle connaissait le sort qui leur était réservé. Aucun échappatoire possible. Les secondes s'égrenaient, interminables. Les minutes s'étiraient atrocement.

Hermione n'aurai su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, enfermé dans un cachot sombre, en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Affaiblie par la captivité, Hermione endurait la faim qui lui tordait le ventre, la souffrance qui s'immisçait dans ses veine, l'angoisse qui la prenait au tripes et le sommeil qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Ses relations avec Nott n'étaient pas au beau-fixe. Ils s'ignoraient soigneusement et le moindre mot échangé pouvait dégénérer. L'emprisonnement et l'incertitude les rendaient encore plus susceptibles qu'à l'ordinaire et ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau.

Deux ou trois fois par semaine, les Mangemorts venaient chercher un ou plusieurs prisonniers, sûrement pour les humilier ou les torturer publiquement avant de les tuer. L'Epuration, ils appelaient ça. Comme s'ils purifiaient la société sorcière en éliminant ceux qu'ils jugeaient indignes d'en faire partie. Hermione sentait son ventre se tordre rien qu'à cette pensée. Les Mangemort annonçaient une semaine à l'avance le nom des prochains, juste pour le plaisir de les voir les supplier avec désespoir.

Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Et Ginny ? Et Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et les autres ? Et Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy ?

Soudain, une annonce retentit dans le cachot :  
"Prochaine Epuration : La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter."

Hermione eu l'impression que le plafond de la cellule venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle essaya de rester calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Son ventre se noua douloureusement. Elle afficha un visage qu'elle voulait impassible, s'accrochant à son courage Gryffondorien.

"Ça va Granger ? lui demanda Nott.  
\- Oui, ça va, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Laisse tomber ton courage de Griffondor deux minutes.  
\- Et toi laisse tomber ton comportement de Serpentard.  
\- Ça fait quoi de savoir ?  
\- Bizarre. Je réalise pas. Pourtant, t'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé la mort avec Harry et Ron.

Sous cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

\- Sans parler des prédictions à deux Noises de Trelawney et ses feuilles de thé.  
\- Ah oui, celle-là, sourit Hermione. J'ai même pas tenu un trimestre à ses cours. Et ça elle l'avait pas vu venir.  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! Selon elle, tout Poudlard aurait dû mourir une bonne quinzaine de fois par an au moins.

Hermione eu un rire rouillé.

\- SILENCE LA-BAS !"

Hermione et Théodore se turent un sourire aux lèvres, plongés dans leurs anciens souvenirs de Poudlard. La bonne époque. Le grand château leur manquait. Ses mystères, ses fantômes, sa Grande Salle accueillante, les fêtes, les bals, les joies et les peines qu'ils y avaient vécu.

La date fatidique de l'…puration approchait. Hermione était de plus en plus angoissée. Elle dormait très peu et ne mangeait quasiment plus. Elle était d'une maigreur effrayante, faible et épuisée.

Le lendemain, ou du moins plusieurs heures plus tard, les Mangemorts virent la chercher. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Hermione serra Théodore dans ses bras et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

"Oh comme c'est mignon, ricana un Mangemort juste derrière eux."

Il attrapa Hermione sans ménagement et la sortit du cachot sombre. La grille grinça quand elle se referma et la pénombre masqua Théodore. Le Mangemort traîna Hermione dans un escalier étroit. Une fois en haut, il lui agrippa douloureusement avant de transplaner.

Hermione reconnu directement le lieu. Le Chemin de Traverse. Des centaines de sorcières e de sorciers se pressaient devant une estrade érigée pour l'occasion. Sur la scène, un jeune homme qui ne devait même pas avoir 20 ans, hurlait pour stimuler la foule qui ne tarda pas à suivre ses injonctions.

Hermione, sonnée, fut violemment poussée sur l'estrade. Des barreau apparurent tout autour. Sans baguette, prisonnière, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle fut prise de vertiges.

Devant elle, la foule la huait, sifflait et applaudissait. Terrorisée, Hermione garda tout de même la tête haute. Il était hors de question de montrer toute la douleur et la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle laissa un masque impassible apparaître sur son visage bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

Le jeune sorcier s'effaça pour laisser entrer un imposant Mangemort. Les muscles d'Hermione se tendirent brusquement et la jeune fille se raidit, au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses tripes étaient nouées et la nausée la submergea.

Le Mangemort s'approcha très lentement d'elle, se délectant de sa peur, testant ses limites. Hermione reculait au fur et à mesure. La foule s'était tue et vibrait au rythme de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette, prit une inspiration quand, soudainement, il fut heurté de plein fouet par un jet de lumière rouge. Il retomba au sol, immobile. Puis un bouclier apparu devant Hermione. Juste à temps car une quinzaine de maléfices s'écrasèrent dessus.

Une tête connue apparue dans son champs de vision.

"Théo !"

Il ne répondit pas mais lui tendit sa baguette.

"Théodore ! Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fait là ?!

\- Je viens te chercher, rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Grâce à Blaise.

\- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Il m'a fait sortir de la cellule et du manoir. Il m'a refilé nos baguettes et un balais et me voilà."

Elle sauta dans les bras de Théodore... qui l'embrassa. Puis il leva le bouclier et ils disparurent en transplanant, loin de toute la violence des Hommes.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**espe29**: Oui tu as raison :) J'ai écrit cet OS i ans (il me semble) et c'est vrai qu'en la relisant avant de la poster, la fin me semblait hautement improbable ! En en fait, c'est simple, ma fin n'est pas crédible du tout. Hermione ne peut pas partir comme ça avec Théodore et abandonner Harry et Ron qui recherchent les Horcruxes. Peut être qu'un jour j'aurai suffisamment d'idée pour écrire une fin digne de ce nom, ou pourquoi pas une suite ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! :D


End file.
